


Big Hero 7

by Tangled_Is_My_Life



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, littlesister!au, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled_Is_My_Life/pseuds/Tangled_Is_My_Life
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro have a younger sister - and her name is Anna.Currently Playing:Chapter One - As Long as We're Together.A sudden change brings new challenges, and they all must learn to adapt; but who says its going to be easy?





	Big Hero 7

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline:  
> Anna is one week during the flashback, and four weeks during the rest,  
> Tadashi is eight,  
> Hiro is four.
> 
> Chapter One - As Long as We're Together.  
> A sudden change brings new challenges, and they all must learn to adapt; but who says its going to be easy?

_ The rain pounds on the ground, and thunder roars. All Hiro can see are black umbrellas, people in black clothes, everything is black. Tadashi holds his hand and Aunt Cass holds Anna, his new half-sister. He  is frightened , confused, but Tadashi comforts him. _

__

_ “So sorry your parents are gone.” They all say, “And so soon after having Anna!”  _

__

_He wants to ask these strange people where they have gone, but all he can do is bury his head in his big brother’s chest._

~~--~~

Hiro shifted in his seat, the belt digging into his neck. It had been three weeks since the funeral and Aunt Cass was finally bringing them to live with her.

His eyes trailed over to where Anna was sleeping in her baby seat. Tadashi took hold of his hand. “Don’t worry, knucklehead, everything is going to be alright.” 

“How do you know that? You can’t predict the future.” Hiro turned his head away from Tadashi to look out of the window. “I… miss them Dashi. Now they aren’t coming back.” He sniffled, still looking out of the window. “First dad left us, and now mum and Adgarr are gone too. Why didn’t they want us, Dashi?”

“They DID want us, Hiro, they all did. They aren’t gone, not if we remember them. And now we have a baby sister; we’ll tell her everything about them.”

Hiro nodded and embraced his big brother as the car came to a standstill.

“Ok, we’re here!”

~~--~~

This wasn’t his home, and he hated it.

He had to share a room with Tadashi, which he didn’t mind, but he was still getting used to having a baby around. Every night Anna would cry. She would go on for hours and it got on Hiro’s nerves. Tadashi would let him cuddle up and place his hands over the younger boy’s ears, blocking out the sound of Anna.

This wasn’t his home town, and he didn’t want to be here.

He had to start school here; he didn't want to  be bullied again. He had started a year early because of his intelligence and was younger than everyone else.

It would be the same here, he was sure of it.

When could this ever feel like home to him?


End file.
